In general, in a steam turbine power plant, steam obtained by a steam generator is supplied to a steam turbine, thereby driving the steam turbine and generating power. The steam having completed the task in the steam turbine is condensed by a condenser so as to generate condensed water. Thereafter, the condensed water is returned to the steam generator side. That is, in the steam turbine power plant, thermal efficiency of the plant is improved by causing the steam discharged from the steam turbine to flow into the condenser and by recovering thermal energy belonging to the steam.
In addition, the condenser internally has a thin heat transfer pipe group which is configured to have multiple thin heat transfer pipes and into which a cooling medium is circulated. The steam flowing into the condenser is cooled and condensed by the thin heat transfer pipe group, thereby generating the condensed water. In this case, internal structural members such as a heater, a pipe, and a reinforcing plate are arranged on an upstream side in a steam flowing direction of the steam flowing into the condenser. Therefore, the steam flowing into the condenser flows toward the thin heat transfer pipe group while passing through the internal structural members.
However, the internal structural members arranged inside the condenser become fluid resistance to the steam flowing toward the thin heat transfer pipe group, thereby disturbing the flow of the steam. As a result, there is a possibility of decreased condensation efficiency in the condenser.
In addition, a turbine exhaust stream (flow of the steam) passing through the pipe and containing fine droplets flows toward the thin heat transfer pipe with constant distribution, and is subjected to heat exchange using convection flow. However, depending on the distribution of the flow of the steam and an arrangement of the thin heat transfer pipe, the droplets collide with the thin heat transfer pipe at a high flow rate. As a result, droplet erosion occurs, thereby causing a possibility that the thin heat transfer pipe may be corroded.
In addition, when heat exchange efficiency is considered, a temperature difference between a surface of the thin heat transfer pipe and bulk fluid becomes important. However, there is a possibility that temperature distribution on the fluid side may not be considered.
Therefore, in the related art, various types of the condenser are provided which aim to improve the condensation efficiency by improving the flow of the steam. For example, Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2: disclose this condenser in the related art.